


What She Always Wanted: The Next Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU
Genre: Attempted Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bathing/Washing, Dubious Consent, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Follow-up to the story "What She Always Wanted".The morning after she confessed her attraction to Harley, Poison Ivy just wanted things to go back to normal normal. Unfortunately, Harley still has a lot of conflicting about what happened the night before and really wants do what she thinks would make Ivy happy.





	What She Always Wanted: The Next Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I was a bit too hasty to orphan the story that this is a follow-up to. At the time I wrote the first one I didn't realize I'd want to write a sequel. But honestly, I'm even more self-conscious about/embarrassed by this story so maybe it was a good move. I was a lot more awake when I wrote this, by the way. So maybe the quality went up. Or maybe not. It's your call really.

The sun had barely come out but Poison Ivy had already left her bed. She'd spent the last little while tending to the plants around the building she'd taken up residence in. On most days she would have waited until there was a lot more sunlight but this was a day that Poison Ivy was trying to keep her mind busy.

In the night prior, Ivy had confessed her attraction to her best friend Harley Quinn and from there things snowballed slightly out of control. Ivy had tried to convince Harley that she loved her more than the Joker but her advances were rejected. Not wanting to push further, Ivy tried to go to back to sleep. But it had appeared something about their conversation had caused Harley to snap just a little. As Ivy was going back to sleep, Harley forced herself to try and make out with her best friend. Neither of them found the experience to be very pleasurable for a variety of reasons.

Although the events of the previously night had ended with the women agreeing they'd still stay friends, Ivy couldn't help replay what had happened over and over again in her head. A very large part of her wanted so much more with Harley and to see her away from her beloved "Mistah J". But she felt a lot of conflict about these feelings now that she knew Harley only wanted the two of them to be friends. Unbelievably close friends, but still just friends all the same.

Ivy had been doing her best to keep her mind away from these thoughts, watering and talking to her precious plants wherever she could find them. It had been an effective strategy so far. She poured a watering can over a grouping of windowsill plants in the kitchen, focusing entirely on the task at hand.

"That's right, drink up." she whispered to the plants.

_"Hi Pam!"_

Ivy turned away from her plants and saw Harley entering the kitchen, looking like she'd just woken up.

"Hello there, Harley. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh huh, sure did." Harley got closer to Ivy. "Real comfy in that bed by the way, almost didn't wanna get up."

"That's real nice. Would you like me to make you some breakf-"

"Can we talk about last night?"

Ivy froze for a couple moments. She'd been dreading the possibility of Harley saying something like this but hadn't actually thought of how to respond.

"Harley, I thought we sorted this out." Ivy casually put down the watering can as she talked. "I'm sorry that I tried to get intimate with you or if I confused you. Really, it's fine if just stay friends. It's actually-"

"Uh, could I-"

"Hold on, I wasn't done. Look, it's actually really great to have a friend like you, even if that's all we are. But please, I want you to just try to stay away from Joker this time. Just do that and that would be a million times better than being my girlfriend."

"Pam, can I talk now?" Harley got closer to Ivy and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I was thinkin' 'bout everything that happened and I decided somethin'… I can tell that ya relaly love me. And if ya really love me, that means I don't wanna disappoint ya. I'll give ya just what ya wanted."

Ivy hesitated for a moment before she made her response. "Are you sure about that, Harley? You told me that last night and you were crying the entire time you were trying to kiss me."

"No, Red, listen… You were right about everything, I swear." Harley's lips trembled a bit but they soon turned up into an uneasy smile. "It's like ya told me, we're already so close it'd be like nothing would change. Please Red… Mistah J would understand. I bet he'd think it's hilarious, he always does… I love givin' ya what you want. See, Red? I'm fine with this now. Aren't ya excited?"

"Harley, calm down." Ivy gently removed Harley's hand from her shoulder. "I don't care if you're in love with me or not right now. Just do what makes you happy."

"Makin' you happy would make me happy." Harley put her hand back on Ivy's shoulder. "It ain't gonna be weird, nothing will change…"

"You're trying to rationalize. Harley, this isn't healthy. Please don't force this, just take a few deep breaths and tell me-"

Ivy never got to finish that thought. She was cut off by Harley pressing her lips against hers and pulling her into an embrace. Ivy noticed the kiss felt aggressive, almost like Harley was trying to attack with her mouth. Staring into Harley's eyes, Poison Ivy saw that she wasn't crying this time and took it as a good sign. She did however notice some nervousness in Harley's eyes but tried to ignore it. Instead opting to enjoy the affection she was receiving.

Harley ended the kiss and smiled at Ivy. "See, Red? You liked that didn't you?"

"I did. But did you like it?"

"Uh, yeah, of course I did. Why wouldn't I? C'mon, let's go." Harley let go of Harley and turned around, now walking herself out of the kitchen.

Ivy stumbled for a moment when she tried to catch up with Harley. "Hold on Harls, where are you going?"

"To the bedroom, silly. Now that I'm your girlfriend we gotta fool around." Harley kept looking straight ahead as she spoke.

"Harley, I'm going to ask one more time. _Do you want this_?"

"I dunno, do you _want_ me to do this?"

"Well, yes. But Harley, tell me if _you_ want this."

"Red, ya do so much for me. This is the least I can do in return. Besides, I like sex, I like you. So I gotta like sex with you. I ain't ever done it with another lady but if it's with you I'm sure it won't be weird."

By this point, they had reached the bedroom and Ivy's desire for Harley had begun to overtake her concerns about her. Ivy and Harley both stood still in the bedroom, unsure of where to go from there.

"So you really wanna do this, huh?" Ivy looked at Harley.

"I'm gonna make ya so good… Let's, er, y'know, get started."

Harley began to strip off her clothes. As Ivy watched this, she noticed she seemed to be in a hurry to do so and decided that either meant Harley was excited or just wanted to get things over wish. Ivy chose to believe it was the former and began to take off her own clothes.

The moment after Ivy had discarded the last of her clothing Harley practically tackled her onto the bed and pinned her down.

"Y'know Harley, I like how you're taking charge of your sexuality… This actually seems like progress. Maybe if-"

"Uh huh, whatever. We'll talk about that later. Just tell me what to do. I'll do whatever ya say."

"I'm letting you take charge, just do what you think is right."

"Yeah… I can do that… This is great…" Harley's voice shook, full of uncertainty.

Harley grabbed Ivy by the shoulders and angled her against the headboard. With Ivy in position, Harley crawled back down along the bed until her head was in between Ivy's legs.

"All right… I'm gonna start now… You're gonna love this… Uh, so am I…"

Poison Ivy was having trouble believing that all of this was actually happening. She told herself there was no possible way that Harley was actually about to eat her out; especially after the uncomfortableness last night. Ivy fully expected to wake up from a dream but at the same time wanted the experience to continue. She shut her eyes in anticipation of what Harley was going to do to her.

Ivy waited a couple moments for Harley to begin and after a couple seconds she felt the jester's face against her groin. Although, not in the way she expected. It felt like was nuzzling her chin against her pubic mound instead of the expected area; to Ivy it was an unusual sensation but she ended up liking it. Things got slightly stranger when it felt like Harley had started to bite at her pubic hair.

"Harls, what're you doing?" Ivy opened her eyes and sure enough Harley had her teeth clenched around a tuft of fiery red hair.

Harley took the hair out of her mouth. "I dunno… Foreplay? Thought it'd be fun to mess around with yer downstairs hair." she sat up from the bed. "Ya like ta grow it out... Mistah J can't grow any hair down there. 'Cause of those chemicals he fell into."

"God, please don't bring him up while we're doing this. It's not exactly a turn-on for me."

"Right, right, sorry Red. Just close yer eyes and I'll make ya feel good…"

Ivy nodded and shut her eyes again. She felt Harley's breath against her crotch and Ivy waited for her to begin. Time ticked by and nothing changed for nearly half a minute. Ivy opened her eyes and saw Harley was just staring at her, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"Harley, is everything all right?"

"I ain't ever done this… This… This is weird… Nuh- Not that yer weird I just... I just ain't ready to do this... Can ya hold me for a sec?"

"C'mere Harls, I'm always here for you."

Harley climbed up further in bed and embraced her friend. At that moment, Ivy wanted to comfort her friend but at the same time couldn't help but love the feeling of Harley's warm, naked body against hers.

"I'm scared, Pammy…" Harley began to cry. "I wanna make ya feel good but I don't know how to…"

"It's okay… Don't worry… You don't have to do this… You're my best friend and we can stay like that…"

"No, no… You deserve me just like Mistah J does… I'm just scared… That's all, I swear. How 'bout you do me first 'n then I do you."

"If you're really sure…" Ivy wiped the tears out of Harley's eyes.

"I am! Here, let's get started!" Harley rolled off of Ivy and sat back against the headboard. "Could ya tie me up with yer vines? Mistah J loved ta tie me up."

"I'm not doing anything that reminds you of _him_. Just lie back, Harley." Ivy crawled over to be on top of Harley. "I'm going to make you feel much better than the Joker ever could." she leaned in and kissed Harley on the mouth.

This made Harley squirm around a little. Despite her constant insistence the truth was she was not one hundred percent comfortable with Ivy being intimate with her. Not wanting to upset Ivy, she tried to just enjoy how it felt. Although, her tangled emotions made that a difficult process.

Ivy moved down along her new lover's body until she reached Harley's chest. Once there, Ivy gently licked Harley's left nipple and squeezed at her other breast with one of her hands.

"Red, could ya skip this part?" Harley still squirmed around as she made the request. "Mistah J always did that. Just get me off hard 'n fast. Alright?"

Ivy looked up from Harley's body. "Harls, if you don't like this I can stop."

"Just do what puddin' does to me."

"Stop bringing him up. I'm going to be gentle with you now, okay."

Harley nodded and tried to relax herself but still couldn't relieve herself on the tension she was. Ivy slid down further Harley's body until she was between her legs.

"So, you wanted me to skip the foreplay, right? Well how about just a little?" Ivy traced her finger around Harley's outer labia. "You look kinda dry down there, Harls…"

"Sorry…"

"Don't be… I'm gonna change that... Just sit back…"

Ivy brought her face closer to Harley's crotch. A nervous smile crept across Harley's face as she observed Poison Ivy. "Pam, I'm all tense… Could ya hurry it up?"

"Gladly…" Ivy licked her lips, hoping to get Harley more into it.

Unfortunately for Ivy, this gesture had the opposite of its desired effect. Ivy leaned in towards Harley's nether regions with her tongue and in response the jester squirmed in discomfort even more than before. She seemed to actively be trying to move herself away from Ivy.

"Red! I wanna talk about some things now! Pretty please?" Harley flailed her legs around wildly, not sure what else to do.

"Okay, okay, here, let me help…" Ivy sat up and went in to hug Harley. "You're fine…" she sighed a little. "I knew this was a bad idea…"

"No it wasn't… I love this… Please believe me…"

"You can cry if you need to."

Now feeling validated with permission, Harley uncontrollably wept onto Ivy's shoulder. "Oh, Red… I'm so sorry… I can't do this… I wanna do it for you but I can't. It doesn't feel right... I shouldn't have forced it… Oh god, it feels like I'm cheatin' on Mistah J… I don't wanna make my puddin' upset."

"Stop talking about Joker. You deserve so much better than him."

"I don't like it when ya talk about him by that… Ya don't understand him…" Harley's sobs died down a little. "I love ya Pam, but not the way I love him…"

"Please don't go back just yet, Harls… You came to me last week because he broke your nose. Do you really want more of that?"

"Muh- Maybe I should give puddin' some more time." Harley nodded. "But… I don't feel good right now. Just lemme put my clothes on and get some fresh air. You know, walk around."

Ivy nodded. "Whatever makes you feel better. Just please come back."

"I won't be gone long, I promise." Harley let go of Ivy and climbed out of bed. "Twenty minutes, tops."

Harley quickly put on her clothes and scurried out of the bedroom. Soon after, Ivy heard the sound of the front door closing.

That was the last Ivy heard from Harley for the next several hours. It turned out that Harley's promise of "Twenty minutes" wasn't accurate. After the first hour and a half Ivy had made the obvious conclusion about where she went. Right back to the Joker's place.

Knowing this did not improve Ivy's mood. So she did what she always did when there was nobody around to vent to. She talked to her plants.

Ivy sat on her living room couch with a potted plant in front of her. "You know what I think? I bet the Joker didn't even realize that Harley was gone." she picked up the pot and held it closer to her. "God, I wish Harley would assert herself more. Even when she's with me she doesn't do that enough." now placing down the pot, Ivy slouched back on the couch. "I shouldn't have tried to sleep with her. But I couldn't help it… I just wanted her to feel loved for once… Maybe I was a bit horny too, I can't help it." she quietly stared at the plant. "Oh don't look at me like that, if you had a libido you'd feel the same way. I guess it doesn't matter anymore. She's back at the Joker's right now, I just know it… I should just go over there right now and-"

Ivy was interrupted from her pseudo-conversation with the plant by a pattern of quiet knocks on the door. Only seconds after hearing it, Ivy sprung up from the couch and went to the door. She opened the door and too her relief saw Harley standing on the other side. Harley looked exhausted and had some dirt on her clothes but Ivy was relieved all the same.

"Hey Red, I got kinda lost while I was out… Sorry."

"I'm just glad you're safe." Ivy pulled Harley into a tight hug. "Thanks for coming back…"

Harley squeaked, slightly fearful. "Please don't kiss me… Not now..."

"I won't… We'll just be friends now, okay Harls… You didn't need to force yourself to be with me. I'm happy as long as you feel okay."

"Thank you…" Harley now hugged Ivy back. "I'm gonna take a bath now, alright?"

"Whatever you need."

Harley and Ivy ended their embrace.

"You're too nice ta me, Red." Harley walked away from Ivy and into the house's bathroom.

After this short but still pleasant interaction, Ivy went back to sitting on the couch. She listened to the running water in the room behind her. Ivy allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts about what she'd next say to Harley. As she did this, Ivy glanced down at the plant.

"How did so much of my life end up revolving around her?" Ivy wondered. "Don't get me wrong, I like her. I just wanna know what happened." she stared down at the plant for a couple moments. "Maybe you're right… I wonder-"

Ivy was brought out of her conversation with herself by Harley calling out to her over the running water. "Red! Can ya come in here? I wanna talk ta someone!"

"I'll be right there!" Ivy got off of the couch and went over to the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom Ivy saw Harley laying back in a mostly full tub. Harley had her legs crossed under the water and her arms folded over her chest.

"Sorry 'bout coverin' up, Red. Just feelin' a bit awkward today." Harley smiled at Ivy. Unlike before though, Ivy noticed that this smile seemed to be legitimately happy. Or at the very least not hiding anything.

"It's fine, Harley. Just do whatever you're comfortable with." Ivy kneeled down over the bathtub. "I'm sorry if I did anything that gave you the wrong impression about what I want."

"Don't say sorry. It's my fault; always is. 'Least that's what puddin' tells me."

Ivy groaned. Her mind wandered for a moment before the next time she spoke. "Harley, if something happened to Joker-"

"Don't say that!"

"Hear me out; if something happened would you think about me as a, well, a _girlfriend_."

This comment made Harley sink further into the water. "Stop sayin' stuff that like that... It gets me all mixed up in the head… It felt good when ya were playing with me but I didn't like it… Does that make sense? I just don't like things changin'. Just be my friend. All I want is you to be here for me."

"Harls, you're a sweet woman and you deserve the best. Honestly, I don't think I'll ever get over you. But if you aren't looking for a relationship, I respect that."

"Thanks. You're the greatest gal I ever met." Harley cupped Ivy's face with her hands.

"You too, Harley. No matter what happens, that's always gonna be true."

"That's probably the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me." Harley removed her hands from Ivy's face and sank down back into the water. She sighed at the warm water touching her skin and looked back at Ivy. " _Saaayyy_ , Pammy… We haven't done anything really supervillainy too recently. Wanna go out tonight? Could be fun."

"Hmmm… I hear a shipment of rare plants came in at the bay. We could steal them. Does that sound like something you'd like?"

"Oh, you bet'cha."

"Then I'll start making plans." Ivy smirked. "Thanks for staying around, Harley."

"Daww, don't mention it Pam." Harley reached out of the water and gently grabbed onto Ivy's arm. "I ain't ever gonna stop bein' your friend."

"Neither will I, Harls. No matter what happens."

Ivy and Harley looked into each others eyes; both women smiled. In that moment of silence, the awkwardness of the day didn't seem to exist anymore. They understood that they'd always be there for each other regardless of whether they were friends, lovers, or something else. They were both happy. Happy with themselves, happy with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I dragged out the ending a bit too much (Not to mention kinda ended it on a cheesy note) but I couldn't think of any scenes I wanted to delete when I went to cut down on it. Like I said at the start, I'm pretty self-conscious about the story so it's probably better than I think it is. But again, you're the audience so it's really your call.


End file.
